Aang vs yakone alternate version
by Yubel578
Summary: This is my first avatar the last airbender fanfic. I tried to follow the actual conflict as best I could. Mentions of kataang.
It was around midday at city haul in republic city where there was a trial currently going on for a suspected bloodbender named yakone. There was a large crowd in the room that were present for the trial but a few people stood out in the large assembly, the first was the representative for the southern water tribe, councilman sokka who was the brother in law to avatar aang and was the head councilman. The second distinguishable figure was in metal armor and had milky eyes, it was the chief of police toph beifong the first metalbender in the world and in her words was the greatest earthbender in the world and the earthbending master to avatar aang. The third distinguishable figure had a large red scar on the left side of his face and had golden eyes, it was firelord zuko who was avatar aangs firebending teacher. The fourth and final figure had a bald head and short beard going from the sides of his face fo his chin but the most noticeable thing about him was the blue arrow on his head, it was avatar aang.

The trial took awhile in which time aang had become a little anxious, he had had a bad feeling from the beginning of the trial and it had only gotten worse as it progressed. Just then sokka and the other council members entered the Main room and a man said that sokka would deliver the verdict.

"In my years I've encountered people born with rare and unique bending abilities, I once bested a man with my trusty boomerang who could firebend with his mind, why even metalbending was considered impossible for all of history until our esteemed chief of police toph beifong single handily developed the skill. The overwhelming amount of testimony and evidence has convinced this council that yakone is one of these unique benders and he exploited his ability to commit these hanious crimes. We find yakone guilty of all charges and sentence him to life in prison." And with that sokka banged his avail.

People began muttering amongst themselves while yakone stood drawing everyone's attention to him and aangs bad feeling sky rocketed. For a moment yakone did nothing then all of a sudden sokkas arms were jerked by some unseen force and he screamed in pain and the rest of the council followed. Toph reacted quickly, launching her metal cable at yakone but soon she to was in yakones grip as was the whole room, yakone laughed and looked behind him where zuko and aang were struggling to help their friends and or family in aangs case with sokka.

 **Katara pov**

I was sitting in the livingroom at my home air temple island with suki and Mai while our husbands were at the trial but suddenly I was hit with a pang in my heart and by the looks of Mai and suki, they felt the same feeling to. Something told me to head to city hall as fast as I could. I stood up and rushed out of the house and was running to the docks to waterbend myself across Yue bay but was stopped by Mai and suki.

We agreed that we would all go and see what was napping, we got into a small boat at the docks and I waterdended us to republic city. Afterwards we ran as fast as we could to city hall and got there just in time to see my husband avatar aang burst through the doors on his signature air scooter with a look of anger on his face, one that I have only seen a couple of times in my life. We ran into city hall and found the whole room unconscious aside from my friends and brother who looked like they were just waking up but they quickly regained their composure and ran out the door down the same road aang took off down.

We raced after them and asked what was wrong when sokka told us that yakone had bloodbent the whole room my heart froze at the thought of aang facing a bloodbender. We had just rounded a corner to find aang standing on the air scooter facing an overturned carriage, it was silent for a moment and I was about to call out to aang when the carriage door burst open and yakone stood up, I watched as aang tried to run but was yanked back by yakones bloodbending making him crash to the ground, we ran towards him to help but we soon found ourselves in his grip.

Yakone turned towards us and spoke. "Now watch as finish the avatar once and for all!" And then the most horrorfiying thing that we ever saw happened. I watched as yakone bloodbent my husband again only this time he was lifted into the air where yakone began to constrict him in front of us. We watched as yakone used aangs body against him, twisting his limbs in directions they weren't supposed to go.

What tore us apart though was the scream of pain aang let lose when yakone forced his head jack as if trying to rip it from his body.

"Aaaaaaaang!" I cried out to my husband and my friends and brother echoed my cry to the avatar we all grew to love as he was being constricted by his own body. As if our calls had given him some unknown strength aangs head jerked up and revealed that he was in the avatar state which broke us all from yakones grip, aang dropped to the ground and encased yakone in earth and walked forward and put his hands on yakones forehead and chest, now to any other person they would question why aang was doing this but we knew what was coming even before he said it.

"I'm taking away your bending for good." Aang said. To tell the truth this was the first time any of us saw aang energybend, aangs eyes and tattoos glowed briefly and just like that it was done, yakone would never bloodbend again.

Aang backed away and gave a tired sigh. "It's over." He said. We ran to aang and hugged him, even toph and zuko and Mai did. We took yakone to the police station and put yakone into a cell and returned to the island. When the gang left that evening I launched myself into aangs arms and cried in his arms while he whispered that it would be ok into my ear. We fell asleep that night holding each other tight as if afraid that the other would disappear into thin air if we didn't grip the other tightly.


End file.
